Stars of the Midnight Sky
by Ceria Crimson
Summary: Rogue is stuck in a forest with Lucy and two others for 5 months! (OCs) What would happen between these 5 months? ROLU
1. Chapter 1: Where's Frosch?

**A/N Hi minna! This story is dedicated to all IzzyLovesRoLu, as well as all RoLu fans~**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything to do with Fairy Tail, except my plot and OCs.**

**English is not my mother language…Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Rogue's POV**

"Frosch! Frosch! Where are you?" I kept shouting out for my Exceed, he's been gone for hours now and I still can't find him. "Rogue...*sniff*...I'm scared WAHHHH!" Hearing Frosch's cries I quickened my pace, "Hold on Frosch! I'm coming!" I yelled as I raced towards the direction of Frosch's cries.

**Lucy's POV**

I heard a couple of sniffs nearly the waterfall in the forest. Curious I walked towards the direction of the sobs. When I got to the waterfall, I saw a green cat in a pink frog suit crying on a rock in the middle of the pond.

"Hello, my name is Lucy what's yours?" I asked giving it an encouraging smile, "Fairy-san? Fro is glad you found him. Fro is scared. Fro got lost and separated from Rogue. Rogue will come find Fro." Frosch said calming down a little, "What are you doing in the forest, Fairy-san?" Frosch asked tilting his head to the side. Causing me to develop "Fangirling-inside-my-head Syndrome"

"I was training in the forest. I'm not strong." I said remembering how I got beaten by Flare and Minerva. "I don't think your weak Fairy-san. I think your very strong, you stood up to the Lady. The Lady can be scary." Frosch said trembling.

I smile at the Exceed's encouraging words, "Thanks Frosch. Stay still okay? I'm coming to get you." Stepping into the pond, I swam towards him. Suddenly, a gigantic grey fish with gleaming purple eyes. Frosch screamed. I looked at the fish with determined eyes.

**Rogue's POV**

Hearing Frosch scream, I panicked. I've been running for a while, but I couldn't seem to find Frosch. Whenever I went to where I thought I heard Frosch he wasn't there. I dashed towards the scream, hoping to this time find Frosch.

The Fairy Tail Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfillia, standing in the pond near a waterfall with Frosch shaking in fear on a rock. I prepared to launch an attack, but before I could do anything, Heartfillia-san beat me to it, "Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" A golden light flashed and the mermaid that Heartfillia-san used in the Naval Battle appeared. "What do you want, you brat?! You disturbed my date with Scorpius!" The Aquarius yelled.

The giant fish opened it's mouth, howling in anger. "Just defeat it and I won't summon you or Scorpius for a month!" Heartfillia-san shrieked as the fish's tail nearly smashed down on her, unleashing her whip she prepared her battle stance.

"Aquarius! Use water beam, and you can go back." Heartfillia-san said as she swung her arm back, "Tch. You better get a boyfriend soon so I don't have to come save your sorry butt all the time." Aqurius said smirking in the direction of Heartfillia-san, before lifting her urn, producing a jet of water that knocked over the giant fish. Aquarius disappeared in a flash of light.

Heartfillia-san whipped the fish in the eye, causing it to scream in pain, lifting another key she yelled "Open Gate of the Lion, Loki!"

**Normal POV**

Lucy kept slashing wildly at the oversized fish. "Regulus Punch!" Loke's fist lit up and he finished off the mutant fish, punching it so hard that the eyes were popping out of it's sockets. (A/N Not literally…)

"Thanks Loke! You can go back now." Lucy smiled, and swam over to Frosch, bringing him back to shore. "You had to summon the Giant Koi didn't you? Evangeline." Lucy yelled, making Frosch look at her like she was crazy. "Tch…Lucy it's part of your training…" a girl with blond hair and red eyes emgered from behind the waterfall. "Lucy…You do realize your all wet and your clothes are practically see through now? There's a guy watching too by the way." Another voice called.

A girl with black hair and pink eyes emerged from the woods dragged (A/N I mean literally this time, poor Rogue…) Rogue out from the shadows. 'How did she see me?" Rogue thought, tossing Rogue to the ground, Evangeline turned to Lucy. "Can you change please? At least have a bit of decency…" Lucy turned and went behind the waterfall.

"What are you doing here? Are you lost, old man?" Evangeline asked glaring spitefully, causing Rogue to sweatdrop, while Fangtine just stood there watching, "You can't leave this forest now, so don't even think of trying to leave, the next time you can leave is in 6 months. Now go away." Evangeline growled. "Eva leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you. I apologize for dragging you, shadow boy…your name?" Fangtine asked turning to Rogue. "That's Rouge Cheney of Sabertooth, Shadow Mage of the Twin Dragon Duo." Lucy's voice called from behind the waterfall. "He's staying with us, we can't leave him out here." Lucy said firmly. "No way! He's not staying with us!" Evangeline countered. The two began a heated argument…

"I'm sorry for the ruckus, they tend to disagree with each other sometimes, let's get you inside shall we?" Fangtine said giving Frosch (A/N Sorry Fro I kind of left you out there…) and Rogue a kind smile. While Rogue only gave a firm nod. "Hey! Wait a second! We didn't agree on letting him stay with us." Evangeline yelled, while Lucy smirked at Evangeline giving her a smug 'Even-she-agrees' look, while Fangtine just stared at Evangeline, sighing Evangeline agreed to let Rogue stay.

Lucy, Rogue, Fangtine, Evangeline and Frosch made there way behind the waterfall.

A/N So…How was it? Did you like it?

I also need some suggestions, should I make this a RougeXHarem (with a multiple choice) or a RogueXLucy?

Some of you may be thinking what happened to Fairy Tail and why is Lucy in the forest. Please make some suggestions, or I'll up make an idea~

Until next time!

Please Review~ ^_^ Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Moving in

**A/N Hi guys! It's me again~ Hehe...I decided on the pairing~ *drumroll***

**Rogue: ...**

**Ceria: you ruined the moment.**

**Rogue: ...**

**Ceria: Let's ignore him~**

**Rogue: ... *glared at Ceria***

**Ceria: *still ignoring Rogue* THE PAIRING IS ROLU!**

**Rogue: ... *thumbs up***

**Ceria: I don't own anything to do with Fairy Tail...Sadly...**

**Evangeline: Obviously. Otherwise it would be an utter disaster.**

**Fangtine: Don't be mean...now on with the story~**

**Rogue's POV**

We entered this cave behind the waterfall and inside was a cavern filled with diamonds. "Yes. We live in a rock. Haha. Shadow. There's a barrier protecting us so no one can come in unless we allow it. Now stay out of my way, shadow boy." Evangeline-san grumbled shoving me. Walking over to a wall before walking through it.

"Is she dead?" Frosch asked curious, Heartfillia-san and Fangtine looked at each other "I'M NOT DEAD! YOU IDIOT!" Evangeline-san's voice rung through the cavern, making me cover my ears. Frosch began to sniffle, and burst out into tears. Making me want to match over and demand that Evangeline-san apologise...if the wall wasn't in the way that is..."STOP CRYING!" Evangeline-san's voice screeched. I looked over to Heartfillia-san and Fangtine-san who had ear buds in their ears.

Heartfillia-san walked over to the wall Evangeline-san passed through. "Apologise Evangeline. Now. You made Frosch cry." Heartfillia-san menacingly to the wall. "Fine. I'm sorry, you feline." This made Frosch stop his wailing, "Fro is an exceed." Frosch said firmly frowning. "Fine."

Fangtine-san walked over to me "Eva doesn't mean it. She's just a little annoyed. Come with me." Leading me a little further down the cavern, she tapped at the wall to my left, and the rock slid over to reveal a room. "This is your room. Only you have access, unless you let someone in. I put a barrier on it." Fangtine-san said disappearing somewhere in to the cavern.

Entering my room, my eyes popped out. The room was pink. A card lay on my pillow, "Like pink loser? -E-" I groaned. A knock came from the door, "Who?" I asked bluntly, "It's me Lucy. Don't be such a mean bean!" Heartfillia-san whined, I chuckled. She was so cute- I did not just say that. (A/N you did...)

Hearing her gasp, I looked over to her, tossing her the card from my pillow. Scanning the message, she sweatdropped. "I knew this would happen…I brought this," handing me a bottle of multicoloured liquid, "It's a colour converter, uncap the vial, and allow mist/gas flow out into the room, state your colour." Heartfillia-san said as if reading out a spell. "Thank you Heartfillia-san."

"Just call me Lucy, and drop the honorifics. Please. It's creeping me out." Heartfillia-san said with an angelic smile on her face. "So…Rogue, can I call you that?" I nodded, gesturing her to continue "I was wondering why were you out her in the forest?"

"Training."

"I see, by the way where's Frosch?"

I blinked. She blinked. "Holy cheeseballs! Where's Frosch?!" I shouted standing up. Lucy looked bewildered by my sudden outburst. "Um…Let's go find him?" Lucy asked still a little taken back by my reaction. "Sure. Sorry for startling you just now."

**Lucy's POV**

I smiled at his apology, walking through the door, we looked around the cave for Frosch, when we neared the living room (A/N yes there is one) we heard some light laughter. "Frosch tell me, are you a girl or a boy?" Fangtine's voice echoed from the living room, "Fro not sure." Frosch's reply came cheerfully. Making me sweatdrop and Rogue to faceplam, "I see." Fangtine replied with what seemed like a soft smile, looking up to look at me she smirked, which was rare, since she usually gave smiles or had a poker face. "Why don't you two have some bonding time? Frosch and I are having a good time, right Frosch?" "Fro thinks so too!"

"See? Run along now~" Fangtine sing-songed. I turned tugging Rogue on the shirt, telling him to follow, going back to his room, I flopped down on the bed. "Sit on the bed, it's yours." I laughed when he sat down as far away as possible his cheeks with a slight tint. Weird…guess he never had a girl in his room before.

"What are you doing here in this forest?"

"I'm weak. I need to train."

Rogue sexily lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow, when I realized what I just thought, I blushed. "You're not weak. How is that even possible?"

"I lost twice in a row in the GMG." I sighed.

"First off, Phantom Lord was cheating. Secondly, Minerva is crazy. She was fighting in an uncivilized manner, while you weren't fighting, you were just to push the enemy out."

"Thanks."

"Hey Rogue."

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you with Sting Eucliffe?"

"He was being lazy."

"He's the new Guild Master of Sabertooth, correct?"

"Yeah."

Silence came between us. I looked over to Rogue who was staring at me in the eye.

**Normal POV**

Bubbles and lights appeared around the two as they stared at each other. BAM! The door opened, but Rouge and Lucy continued to stare at each other. "HOLY CRAP! ROGUE WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO LUCY?! WHY IS THERE THIS MUSHY AURA?!" breaking out of their trance, they scooted away from each other, but because Rogue was already on the edge of the bed, fell on the floor with a hard thud. 

"BWHAHAHA! Stupid shadow boy! Serves you right!"

"Evangeline how did you get in?" Lucy asked.

"We're having dinner and Fangtine told me to call you so she let me in here."

"Oh."

"Now hurry up, or I'll drag your sorry butts to the dining room. AND DON'T TRY ANYTHING ON LUCY, SHADOW!" Evangeline said with a huff before turning away stalking in the direction of the dining room. Getting up Lucy walked over to Rogue and pulled him up.

"What's with her?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing really. Evangeline is quite weary of you, she doesn't like you for some reason, she can be annoying sometimes, and likes to pick a fight. While Fangtine is kinder, and more understanding, though if you get her angry, you'll be sorry." Lucy laughed.

"How did you meet them?"

"Well, I on my first day of training, I was suddenly attacked by a giant spider, and I was caught in it's web, turned out that it was an animal summoned by Evangeline. That's why she went through the wall today, but she can turn an illusion into a something real for as long as she wants, only Fangtine can break her illusion, since Fangtine is stronger than her. Evangeline also uses Dark magic, don't get it wrong, but it's similar to Shadow Magic, it's not dark-dakr. Gah! This is so hard to explain!"  
>"I see…so what magic does Fangtine use?"<p>

"Ice and Darkness."

"Cool."

Rogue and Lucy were so caught up in there comversation in Lalaland that the walked right into a wall, toppling on top of each other, their lips touching. "SHADOW BOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! DID'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TRY ANYTHING FUNNY?" Evangeline stormed towards them, picking Rogue up by the collar she shoved him against the wall.

Evangeline's fist was engulfed by a black orb, swinging her fist back.

**A/N Cliffhanger! I know people hate these, sorry. Hehe!**

**Anyways, what did you think about the story? Was it good? Bad? **

**I would like to thank IzzyLovesRoLu for reviewing! I was so happy! It means so much to me. ^_^ **

**Ceria: *****cries*******

**Lucy: *hugs Ceria* Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training camp Begins!

**A/N hi guys thank you for those who followed this story, faved it or read it. And a HUGE THANK YOU to IzzyLovesRoLu as well as LucyXHeartfiliaXFan (I love your stories btw *wink*) for reviewing me and giving me encouragement!**

**Evangeline: You were crying crying, kid. *smirks* admit it. Emotional wreck.**

**Ceria: N-no I wasn't.**

**Lucy: Ceria doesn't own me or anything to do with Fairy Tail except her story's plot and her OCs. She owns Evangeline though~ *casts a glance at Evangeline***

**Ceria: Hey Eva, do you think I should add fluff!**

**Evangeline: You're fluffy.**

**Ceria: On with the story!**

**Rogue's POV**

"YOU BRAT! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!" Evangeline-san's fist swung towards my face, "EVANGELINE! NO!" Lucy screamed, I shut my eyes waiting for impact. It never came. I opened my eyes only to see Evangeline-san laughing, her head thrown back. Dropping me to the floor, she smirked "You should have seen your face, shadow boy. Absolutely hilarious." Evangeline walked away, turning her head a little "The next one will be the last straw. And I mean it"

When Evangeline entered the dining room, Lucy rushed to Rogue's side. "Rogue? Rogue? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Lucy."

"I'm going to get her for that..."

"No, it's alright, Lucy."

"No, she was going to hurt you..."

"I don't want you getting hurt, so don't."

"But-"

Rogue shook his head, Lucy offered a hand to him, taking it she pulled him up. Their bodies stood close to each other. They stared in each other's eyes. "What's taking you lot so long?" Evangeline's head popped out from the door. Rogue and Lucy immediately stood a good metre apart, flushing red. "Nothing." Both replying at the same time, making then blush even more. "Heh...the food is getting cold...just so you know..."

***Time Skip Normal POV***

Lucy and Rogue were doing the dishes. "So what are you planning to do tomorrow?" Lucy asked not once looking up.

"I don't know."

"You could continue training."

"I guess so..."

The kitchen door slammed open, "Quit slamming doors, Evangeline."

"How did you know it's me?"

"Only you slam the door, goldfish."

"No! Fangtine does it sometimes, remember she stormed into our sleepover, and she was panting like crazy, her hair looked Einstein's! Haha!"

"You can laugh?" Rogue was shocked,

"What was that, Shadow Boy? If be surprised if you could actually laugh, let alone smile. Go on try." Evangeline taunted.

Rogue frowned, he drew his lips into a thin line, his head a little tilted downwards, and gave a low and slow laugh "Hehe..."

"FAIL! That's a rape face." (A/N trust me it looks scary, if you don't know what it looks like search on google or something.)

"This is how a pro does it." Evangeline put a hand close to her mouth, her lips slightly parted, but lifted on the ends. Eyes closed , shrugging her shoulders a little, and tilting her head to the side. Giving a light "Haha."

"Now that's a smile." Evangeline said her hands on her hips. Rogue mimicked her "Pro" smile posture. It looked horrible. "That's not manly." Evangeline said. Rogue slumped down, giving a depressing aura. "It's okay, Rogue. I like you the way you are. You don't have to be weird like Evangeline." Lucy said smiling at Rogue. Hearing this Rogue's lips turned a little, "See? You got a nice smile there." Lucy said gently. Lucy and Rogue stared at each other, their bubble-lights aura appeared again.

"Lovebirds..." Evangeline said rolling her eyes. "HEY! I EXIST YOU KNOW!"she shouted. Snapping out of it, the two inched apart. "Anyways, since your here to train both of you will train together. And since your in a pair, I'll leave you outside for two weeks, it'll be like a camping trip. But there'll be monsters, so watch each other's back." Evangeline walked off.

"Ehh?!" Lucy's face registered shock, turning to Rogue, she smiled "I hope we can get along!"

"Do you want Frosch to come with you on your training or what?" Fangtine asked startling all occupants of the room, Rouge included. "You really have to learn to sense your surroundings, Eva might do sneak attacks." Fangtine said eyeing them. "Can you watch Frosch for me?" Rogue asked, "No problem. Lucy, take this." Fangtine turned to Lucy handing her a small dagger. "Last minute attack." Nodding her head at them, she went towards her room.

"That was awkward."

"Fangtine doesn't talk much, but once you warm up to her it'll be fine."

"I see."

"You don't talk a lot." Lucy observed,

Rogue shrugs.

"It's good to talk to others and get things out of your system, you know. I'll always be there to listen. See you tomorrow! Good night!"

*Time Skip: MORNING (Still Fangtine POV)*

Evangeline led a blindfolded Lucy and Rogue towards a deeper part of the forest. Letting go of their hands, i put up a barrier around the area, while Evangeline created an illusion to prevent any of them getting out of the barrier. "See yeah!" Evangeline called back as we went back to the cavern to watch the pair's progress.

We went into a room with a giant lacrima screen, and a 3-D map. (Similar to the one in Hunger Games.)

We watched as Lucy and Rogue took off their blindfolds, "Illusion Make: Broadcasting Screen." Evangeline chanted, pointing her hand at the spot she wanted the screen to be placed on the 3-D map.

Lucy and Rogue's faces were shocked at the sudden appearance of the broadcasting screen. Evangeline' face appeared on the broadcasting screen. "You got to stop being so jumpy, people with Dark Magic like us will have an advantage," Evangeline put a hand on her chin "Actually...I'm extending your training in there to one month."

"EHHHH?!" Lucy screeched, Rogue covered his ears, (A/N the cavern has this sound reducing thing, I think I didn't mention it. Gomen~) "Yep. Oh yeah and Shadow Boy, don't try anything, we're watching. Tata~" The projection on the screen faded. "Illusion Shatter." The broadcasting screen shattered into pieces, bit and pieces of shards flew everywhere. Rogue took a protective stance in front of Lucy, making sure that the sharp pieces didn't hit her.

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, how about you, Rogue?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh! You're bleeding! I'm sorry, you didn't have to protect my like that."

"I wanted to."

"Geez." Lucy sighed as she ripped a piece of cloth from her sleeve, wrapping it around the wound, tying a knot to keep it there.

I watched them interact with each other, a wave of sadness can across me. I shook my head, it's not the time to think about it now. They seem to be quite a cute couple... I looked over to my sister-like friend, Evangeline was concentrating on creating animals and monsters.

I turned back to the screen, Lucy smiled at Rouge, he returned her smile with a small grin. A tear dropped down my cheek, "Fangtine? What are you- oh gods! Fangtine! Why are you crying?" I fell to my knees, my tears now falling non-stop. "Come on. Let's get you to your room, I'm bunking with you." Evangeline said guiding me out of the room, I looked back once more at the lacrima screen, causing more tears to fall as Lucy and Rogue happily interacted with each other.

**A/N What do you think? Good, bad, awful?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**A fact:**

**Fangtine and Evangeline is actually based on me...**

**Thank you for the constant support! IzzyLovesRoLu**


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Fangtine!

**A/N *rushes in* OMG! I'M SO SORRY! **

**Evangeline****: You should be. *Whacks Ceria on the head***

**Ceria****: *rubs the spot Evangeline whacked* I had tons of homework, so sorry if this is a little rushed, and being the idiot I am, I deleted like half the chapter. ****L**

**Fangtine****: Ceria doesn't own Fairy Tail or anything that has to do with it, she only owns her story's plot, Eva-chan and me.**

**Ceria****: So this chapter is mostly on Fangtine's past, and I made this extra long for you guys! ****J****Let's not keep you guys waiting~ Enjoy~ **

**Rouge's POV**

"Okay…so we have to look for a place that is hard to find, and has a few escape routes…" Lucy looked around while finding a suitable shelter, "Build a few." I said, Lucy looked at me with a confused face, her head crooked to the side. 'So cute…' I thought sighing inwardly, 'You did not just think that.' I thought to myself, "Rogue…are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, build a few shelters, so we won't have to keep going to the same one over and over, just in case something happens." I said, Lucy nodded taking in what I just said.

"Do you think we can do something like an alert system if an enemy is within a 100 metres or something?" I continued, Lucy shoock her head, "I don't have that kind of power…but I have water magic, so we could have an underwater hideout…" Lucy said thoughtfully, "Since when? And why didn't you use it when fighting that giant fish?" I asked, "The Demon incident…I broke Aquarius' key to summon the Celestial Spirit King, who granted me Aquarius' power, but I managed to restore it. Just wanted to bug Aquarius~" Lucy said as she looked up to the sky, "Let's get back to work." I said facepalming.

"You jerk! You asked me the question!" Lucy laughed slapping my arm gently; I let out a low chuckle.

**Fangtine's POV**

"I'm going to check on those two brats, and I'll get you a drink on the way back, okay?" Evangeline said walking out of my room, I nodded in response. The door closed, and I got up from the beanie I was sitting on, moving towards the bookshelf, I pulled out a book that was hidden behind my other books.

The book's cover was white with pink gems on it, I walked over to a drawer and pulled out a key, slotting the key in a keyhole on the cover of the book, hearing the lock click I took a deep breath, opening the book.

Taking a look at the first page, I saw 4 girls and 5 boys standing together all smiling, holding out victory signs. My hands tightened on the book, I continued looking through the book, pictures of the group of nine, I kept flipping through the book as my heart clenched, my teeth grinding on each other, tears threatening to fall. On around the 17th page, I stopped. I stared at the picture, my heart thumped loudly, my heart rate increasing.

I screamed.

**Evangeline's POV **

I clenched my fist as I walked to the monitoring room, "Why do you keep it to yourself all the time? Why won't you let me help you?" I muttered under my breath. Slamming open the door of the monitoring room, I slumped into a chair. Looking at the Lacrima Screen as I watched Lucy and Shadow Boy move along the forest.

The pair reached a clearing, a ring of standing stones stood (A/N like the Stonehedge) crystalized ice on the surface of the smooth surface of the stone. The floor within the ring was made of stone, and in the center of the ring of stones, on the ground was a circle, 11 tear shaped slots were placed around the circle, a diamond shaped slot in the middle of the circle.

My eyes narrowed, since when did that exist?

**Lucy's POV**

"Rogue! Look!" I nudged him gently pointing at an odd form of stones. Rogue walked in to the form of stones, which turned out to be in a circular formation. "Have you been here?" Rogue asked, I shook my head. Walking towards the center of the circular formation.

"Those slots…" Rogue grumbled frustrated, trying to figure out what it was supposed to be. "Lucy…?" Rogue turned to look at me. I wanted to answer him, but nothing would come out of my mouth, I walked toward the slots, pulling out my necklace from under my shirt, Fangtine gave me, ripping the jewel off the from the chain. The hole where the chain originally went through filled itself.

I put the jewel in the middle slot, "I, Lucy Heartfillia, Guardian of the 11 Keys of The Tomb of the Praeteritum Sekf (A/NI don't know if this is the accurate translation for 'Past Self' in Latin) command the keys to return, to recover the past, once hidden." I chanted my arms held out beside, my feet dangling in mid-air. (A/N similar to Urano Metria) 12 different coloured teardrop shaped jewels appeared before me, setting themselves in their own slot. I began to fall to the ground.

I fell into strong warm arms, "Rogue?" I peered up to see Rogue looking down at me, worry in his eyes, he nodded, seeming relieved. I looked over to see the jewels in the slots glowing; a beam of light shot into the air, magic symbols appeared in the beam of light.

The light faded, the panel where the slots once were shifted, and revealed spiral stairway leading down towards a room made of ice. I looked at Rogue, our eyes locked, nodding he put me down, before heading down the stairs, with me following in tow.

The stairs were made of glass, a voice suddenly whispered "My name is Fangtine Crimson Rose Icy Snow…" my brows furrowed, Rogue seemed confused too. "This is my story…this cavern is full of my memories. A life shimmered, and Fangtine's figure appeared, but instead of her normal pink and black themed outfits she usually wore. Fangtine was dressed in a pink and white themed outfit.

"You must be the Guardian, I assigned the key to my past to…" Fangtine floated towards a shining shard of ice, images flashed before me…

Keys-

**Flashbacks** = Bold

_Illusion Fangtine's Speech_ = Italics

_A long time ago, I was a friend to these 7 people…_

**2 girls and 5 boys appeared.**

_The girl with black hair and red eyes was Fangora. While the other is Freeze._

**Fangtine was walking with Fangora and Freeze. All three were laughing and smiling.**

_We were going to sing at the park to earn money to help support or Orphanage, my other friend Evangeline was ill that day…_

**Fangtine, Fangora and Freeze were all dancing and singing. People began to gather around them, applauding after a sing was finished. The audience tossed their coins into a small bucket in front of the trio. The sky darkened as the clouds passed by.**

_After the crowd had thinned out, we went back towards the orphanage…However, we were stopped by a gang of kids, who often bullied the orphans at our orphanage. _

**People began to leave, and the trio picked up the money for the orphanage, and headed towards the direction of the orphanage. The girls were surrounded by some kids, "Look what do we have here?" a girl with curly blue hair said smugly hanging on to a boy with slicked back hair. "Homeless rats…." The boy with slicked back hair chuckled. The rest of the kids laughing along with them.**

_They began to advance towards us, at the time I was extremely weak, and couldn't do much…Fangora and Freeze took all the hits._

**The boy with the slicked hair drew a knife and threw his head back, "Anyone want to see there mama and papa?" he grinned, "I'll send you to your parents, Fangora~" he taunted darkly.**

_When Fangora's parents were alive, her family and that boy with slicked hair were friends. He killed her, his name was Fango._

**Fango tossed the knife at Fangora, but missed hitting Freeze instead, who was frozen on the spot. It pierced her heart. An agonized scream was heard. "Thank you for everything. Goodbye, I'll see you later…" Freeze closed her eyes and fell to the floor, her blood seaming out of the wound that the knife caused.**

_I was weak…Too weak at the time…I couldn't protect them…I watched them die…It was all my fault…_

**Fango hissed in a annoyance, "At least we got rid of one of them. Maria, take out Fangora." Maria smiled, "I've waited for this day for so long…"**

_Maria always hated Fangora…Fango was once in love with Fangora, but she turned him down when her parents died. Fango was heartbroken, making him resent her. Maria was in love with Fango, seeing that Fangora turned Fango down, she thought she had a chance with Fango, but he still loved her…_

**Fangora fell to the floor, as Maria's knife wen through her heart, blood splattered all over her face. She turned to look at Fangtine "Stay alive. Tell my brother I love him. Promise me that you'll live on. I'll see you later, goodbye." Fangora said as she fell…**

_Fango and his gang then chased me all the way to the orphanage…_

**Fangtine stopped at what seemed to be the orphanage, a women with purple hair came out from the building. "Where's Fangora and Freeze?" the women asked, "They died…we were attacked by Fango…I'm sorry it's all my fault…" Fangtine sniffed into the women's dress. The women saw Fango and his gang, picking up the helm of her dress she ran towards them yelling for them to leave.**

_The lady is Ms. Susans, she didn't blame me for the death of Fangora and Freeze, nether did the other orphans…however Fangora's brother became cold towards me, I had this childhood crush on him, it hurt to see the one you love you, turn your back on you…_

**A boy with black hair and red eyes glared at Fangtine every time he came across her.**

_Fortunately for me the other 4 boys were still kind to me, they kept me company, while Evangeline helped me get over the horror of Fangora and Freeze getting killed…we went through thick and thin together…_

**Evangeline was comforting Fangtine who woke up from a nightmare drenched in sweat.**

_I still had dreams, but I didn't want Evangeline to worry…my dreams got worse over the years…_

**Fangtine was on her bed clutching her head**

**Evangeline was on the floor her arm bleeding, Fango smirked, "Oh well if it isn't the little girl again? Are you just going to stand there and let your friend die…? Just like Fangora and Freeze?" Fangtine screeched in rage as Fango raised his knife again, ready to strike Evangeline again. "You don't have the right to say their names! And I won't let you hurt Eva-chan!" Fangtine yelled. **

_I let my emotions take over me, and I nearly killed Fango…_

**Black and white light engulfed Fangtine, her colour scheme changing to black and white. "You. Won't. Hurt. Her. Stay. Away. From. Eva-chan." Fangtine said menacingly. **

_I lost control over my body…The black and white version of myself is who I call Dark Fangtine, she comes out when I lose control of my emotions._

**Fangtine was beating up Fango, "This is for Fangora, Freeze, Eva-chan and everyone you bullied!" Landing hit after hit. Evangeline looked up from the floor, "Fangtine…" Evangeline whispered weakly, fangtine turned around, her eyes widened, "Your off the hook this time Fango. I'm warning you. Don't mess with anyone again." Fangtine growled picking up Evangeline from the ground, and walking away. **

_From then on Fango never came to bother us again. Fangora's brother, Mason, continued to ignore me. I loved him for more than 5 years, he turned his back on me. But Dark Fangtine scared me, I soon learnt to hide all my emotions. The weak girl I was died…_

**Mason knelt in front of Fangora's grave, Fangtine was walking to Fangora's grave. "You shouldn't be here, you were the cause of her death." Mason growled, Fangtine ignored him, she laid some flowers on Fangora's grave before putting some on Freeze's grave. "Fangora, I kept my promise so far, I'm still living. Freeze, I miss you…You too Fangora…"**

"You've seen enough."

The scenes shattered.

**Normal POV**

Dark Fangtine stood at the bottom of the staircase, her blood red lips curved into a sly smile, her outfit now consisted of black and white. "I made a mistake, I should have place this grave behind the barrier…" Rogue stood protectively in front of Lucy, "Hahahaha! So protective, aren't you?"

**_WARNING: Dark Fangtine swears_**

"You look so much like him, Cheney. Just like that bastard, Mason. How adorable." Dark Fangtine laughed sarcastically. Rogue tensed as Dark Fangtine walked closer towards him.

"Fool. You can't beat me," Dark Fangtine smiled in a sickly sweet way, "Lucy…I can't believe I entrusted you with those keys…I'm jealous, I admit it. WHY?! WHY?! TELL ME?! WHY DO YOU GET TO HAVE SOMEONE FU*KER WHO CARES FOR YOU AND WON'T TURN HIS BACK ON YOU?! WHY DON'T I HAVE ONE SOMEONE LIKE THAT?! WHAT DID I EVER FU*KING DO?!" Dark Fangtine shrieked, lunging for Lucy, daggers raised.

"CALM DOWN!" Evangeline's voice boomed, Evangeline ran towards Dark Fangtine, barrowing towards her, knocking her to the ground. "Evangeline…I saved you once, and this is how you repay me? What kind of sh*t are you playing at, hm? Are you going to betray me like that sc*m sucking road who*e son-of-a-b*tch?" Evangeline winced at Dark Fangtine's choice of words.

Dark Fangtine sneered, snapping her fingers; the glass staircase disappeared, the entrance sealing shut, the cavern's walls melted away, revealing tunnels, "It isn't as small as it looks, this is my grave after all," Dark Fangtine grinned, "I'll give you 12 hours to find me. Defeat me and I'll free you. Good luck." Dark Fangtine disappeared in a flurry of shadows and snowflakes.

**A/N Forgive me now? I made this like super long. **

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter, was it boring? **

**Please R&R! ^_^ Thanks~**


	5. Chapter 5: Younger Version of Fangtine!

**A/N I'm sorry it took so long to update, the teachers are trying to kill me with dozens of tests. XoX I still got some next week...**

**Anyways, I wanted to say thank you to IzzyLovesRoLu for reviewing, as well as her constant support. Also, I'm thankful to anyone who bothered to read this story, I know my writing sucks, so thanks for the your support, it motivated me to write.**

**Story time~**

**Normal POV**

"Lucy, take Shadow Boy with you. I'll take this side of the chamber and you take that side, got it? When you find Fangtine, send Virgo. And Shadow Boy? Look after Lucy for me." Evangeline gave the pair one last nod before running down a corridor.

"Let's go." Rogue said taking Lucy's hand, Lucy blushed. The two ran towards a random tunnel.

"Useless..."

"Why did I even trust you..."

"Your so stupid..."

"You will never be strong..."

"You weak..."

"Pathetic..."

Voices hissed as the pair ran down the tunnel, Lucy's grip on Rogue's hand tightened. Rogue shot Lucy a worried glance, "I won't let anything happen to you. They kept running as the voices kept whispering negative things, Lucy slipped.

"Argh..." Lucy groaned, pulling herself from the floor.

**Lucy's POV**

I tried to pull myself from the floor, but I slipped again. Rogue lifted me up from the floor by the neck, laughing at me. "I'll show you how weaklings should be treated..." His voice was deep and menacing. He sounded like Minerva...

It was like the Grand Magic Games all over again, Rogue kept hitting me, throwing me into the walls. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to fight back, I looked at Rogue. I looked at his face, I saw my father's face, the same expression he used when he was abusing me, tears built up in my eyes. The blows ceased, Rogue walked towards a figure.

"Well done...Rogue...come here...stay away from that useless piece of trash..." Minerva's voice called out, "No...Rogue don't listen come back..." I whispered, "...worthless piece of trash..." Rogue, continued walking to Minerva, looking straight ahead.

Wrapping his arms around Minerva's waist, while placing his head on the crook of neck. Minerva smirked, caressing Rogue's hair. My heart clenched, and I growled. Minerva stopped playing with Rogue's hair, she looked at me in the eye, "A fairy growling? Shouldn't it be a tiger's job instead?" Amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Sleep little fairy...sleep..." Those were the last words I heard before I slipped in to darkness, losing my surroundings.

**Rogue's POV**

I slammed my hand against the barrier, I watched as a fake me continuously hit Lucy, and Minerva taunting Lucy, as well as Minerva caressing the fake me's hair. I grimaced, that was disgusting.

I kept hitting the barrier, it wouldn't break, when Lucy blacked out, the barrier shattered. The fake me smirked, evaporating into the air, Minerva smiled in a sickly sweet way. "What will you do now? She won't trust you when she awakens, Rogue Cheney." Waving she disappeared.

I'm ran to the unconscious Lucy.

**Normal POV**

Lucy began to stir, she opened an eye slightly, seeing Rogue, she crawled away from him. "Lucy...it's me...the real me..." Rogue reached out to hold Lucy's hand, she retracted her hands. Moving even further from him. Rogue sighed, he walked her, she shrunk back, one step forward, one step back. The pattern repeated itself till Lucy was up against the wall.

Rogue trapped Lucy against the fall, caging her in to prevent her from running. "Listen I-" Lucy pushed Rogue, causing him to stubble at the sudden push. Rogue quickly recovered, grabbing Lucy's wrist he spun her around and pinned her to the floor.

The two breathed, for a moment no one moved. "Let me-" Rogue began, Lucy kicked Rogue off her from below. Lucy unraveled Fleuve d'étoiles preparing her battling position. Rogue got up from the floor, "Lucy I don't want to hurt you-" Rogue began again. "Lair!" Lucy shouted slashing her whip at Rogue. Rogue grunted, he barely dodged the whip's attacks.

Rogue turned into a shadow and appeared in front of Lucy, he embraced her. "The one that beat you wasn't me, it was someone else. I'll never hurt you..." Rogue said into Lucy's hair, Lucy relaxed slightly. "So...you like Minerva?" Lucy's voice was a little shakey, 'Why does my heart hurt whenever Rogue is associated with Minerva?' Lucy thought to herself confused as her heart clenched again.

Rogue looked at her and blinked, he turned green, and barfed cheese. "I'll...take that as a no...and HOW ARE YOU BARFING CHEESE?!" Lucy shrieked. "Evangeline gave me a cheese block this morning…" Rogue said sweatdropping, Lucy facepalmed. (A/N I have some kind of obsession for the word: Cheese. I have no idea why though~)

An illusion of the younger version Fangtine (A/N I'm going to call her YVFangtine :p) appeared, she was sitting on the ground, crying. "I'm weak…I let them die…It was all my fault…I'll never be strong…Just like he said…" YVFangtine kept repeating to herself, as if in a trance, her eyes were distant.

YVFangtine continued crying, Lucy walked to her. Placing a hand on YVFangtine's head, YVFangtine looked up, "She looks like an angel…" Rogue fantasied in his head, he blushed realizing what he was doing. "Your not weak. Your power just hasn't awakened yet. You still have a chance." Lucy smiled, "You really think so?" YVFangtine asked curiously, studying Lucy's face. Lucy only nodded in reply, before in a determined voice saying "I know you will." YVFangtine blinked, "Wah~ Your so cool~ What's your name?" "Lucy Heartfillia."

YVFangtine clapped her hands together, before pouncing on Lucy, "Lulu~ Your mine now~ HEHEHEHE!" YVFangtine shrieked somewhat cutely. A vein popped up on Rogue's head, "Look kid, Lucy's not yours, she's mi-" Rogue stopped in midsentence , he blushed, YVFangtine seemed to know what Rogue was going to say.

Wrapping her arms around Lucy tighter, she pouted. "You wanted to say that Lulu is yours~ Lulu is mine though! Who are you anyway?" "Rogue Cheney." "Humph! Keep your hands of _MY_ Lulu~" YVFangtine said, stressing the 'my' purposely.

Rogue glared at her, YVFangtine got off Lucy who was awkwardly smiling, unsure of what to do of the current situation. YVFangtine leaped and started brawling with Rogue. Lucy sweatdropped, "Now…Let's stop fighting okay? This is really childish. Rogue you realize you're like Natsu and Gray, right?"

"Fine. Only because you told me to Lucy." Rogue said said childishly, still glaring at YVFangtine. "Wah~ Rogue your so cute~" Lucy cooed, Rogue blushed as red as Erza's hair, and if possible even darker. Lucy giggled at Rogue's reaction, turning to YVFangtine she asked "Do you know where your older-self is?"

YVFangtine nodded, "Anything for you, Lulu~" YVFangtine cheered, giving Lucy a wink, as she skipped down the tunnel, beckoning the pair to follow.

**A/N So what do you think? Was it boring? If it you think it is, I wouldn't be surprised *Sticks tongue out* Just joking about the tongue part. Hehe~ Tell me what you think about YVFangtine and the story so far in the review!**

**Please R&R. I'll really appreciate it, it would help speed up the updating process *wink wink* **

**See yeah!**


End file.
